It's Crazy
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Yunho yang terjebak dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan dengan Changmin. Bagaimanakah kehidupan penuh kegilaan mereka apalagi ditambah hadirnya seorang Kim Jaejoong dalam kehidupan keduanya # Bad at summary / Yunjae - Homin - Minjae / yaoi a.k.a BL / Chaptered


**IT'S CRAZY**

**.**

Tittle : It's Crazy

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Dll-.

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt

Rate : PG13

.

.

Ide cerita punya Nickey eonni

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

'_Siapapun bisa memaksakan suatu ikatan_

_Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan cinta'_

_._

_._

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menyusuri lorong demi lorong Universitas tempatku menuntut ilmu dengan senyum sejuta watt tersampir di bibirseksiku dan mampu membuat yeoja dan namja mana saja yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur seperti saat ini.

Kutatap satu persatu wajah bodoh para penggemarku yang melihatku dengan pandangan kagum yang sudah terlalu biasa kudapatkan berkat wajah super tampan yang dianugerahkan tuhan padaku. Ada aroma pujaan yang kutangkap dari tatapan para yeoja dan rasa iri dari tatapan para namja.

Ah jadi orang kelewat tampan dan manly sepertiku memang suatu dosa besar .

Aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di kelas Mr. Cho Kyuhyun sang dosen killer yang terkenal dengan sebutan evil itu dan menemukan sahabatku, si bebek montok sudah bertengger di bangkunya sambil menulis yang entah apa itu.

Tapi kurasa itu catatan tentang siapa saja yang berhutang padanya lengkap dengan perincian bunga mengingat si duckbutt satu itu pelitnya minta ampun.

Dengan gaya cool, yah aku memang harus bergaya cool mengingat aku ini sangat tampan dan menjadi namja paling hot se Korea. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku yang berada tepat di samping tempat duduk Junsu masih tetap diiringi tatapan memuja dari para fangirlku lalu mendudukan pantat seksiku disana membuat Junsu mendongkakan wajahnya yang imut.

"Kau baru datang hyung" ucap si Junsu dengan wajah pabo.

Aiiish, kadang aku bingung dengan kebodohan anak satu ini. Yaiyalah aku baru datang secara aku baru masuk ke kelas tapi sekali lagi aku tetap berakting cool karena ingat, orang tampan dilarang marah-marah.

"Ne Junchan-ah, Kau sedang apa ?"

Baru saja Junsu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, seorang namja eh yeoja eh namja ah whateverlah tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapanku dan menyodorkan sekotak coklat sambil memandangku dengan pandangan yang aku sendiri bingung menjelaskannya.

Demi menjaga nama baikku sebagai namja paling sempurna di Korea, akupun mengambil coklat itu dengan senyum manis lalu kembali menatap makhluk bergender tidak jelas di hadapanku yang kini tangannya sibuk menoel-noel permen karet bercampur liur yang ada di mulutnya.

Rambut pendek coklat, baju kemeja kotak-kotak tangan panjang yang dilipat sampai siku, ripped pants hitam, topi baseball dan dada rata membuatku yakin kalau dia namja tapi saat kutelusuri lehernya mataku yang mempesona ini tak menemukan tonjolan yang biasa dipunyai namja yang membuatku mengambil kesimpulan kalau makhluk di depanku ini makhluk hemafrodit.

"Gomawo untuk coklatnya eeerrr ..."

"Amber, namaku Amber dan aku ingin memintamu berkencan denganku sore ini cantik. Kau bisa kan ?"

Jeduuuuaarr

Bagai disambar petir sejuta volt aku menatap tak percaya pada makhluk hemafrodit bernama Amber dihadapanku. Diajak kencan oleh seorang yeoja memang bukan hal aneh bagiku yang memang dianugerahi ketampanan di luar nalar manusia ini tapi dia bilang tadi apa ?

Cantik ?

WTH ?

Kututup mulutku yang sempat terbuka namun tentunya tak mengurangi ketampananku dan tak lupa mendeath glare Junsu yang kini sudah terkikik di tempat duduknya sebelum kembali menghadap makhluk hemafrodit yang kini sedang menaik turunkan alisnya mencoba menggodaku seperti om-om mesum sedang menggoda ABG labil.

"Ehmm sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu Amber-ssi tapi aku ingin meluruskan beberapa hal disini. Pertama, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa berkencan denganmu sore ini karena aku ada urusan tapi sekali lagi terima kasih untuk coklatnya dan kedua ..."

Aku mengambil nafas sejenak mencoba tenang agar aura positifku tetap terjaga.

"Aku Tampan bukan Cantik"

Aku melempar tatapan tajamku pada makhluk hemafrodit itu tapi diluar dugaan dia malah tertawa dan lalu dengan tangannya yang tadi dipakai memegang permen karet bekasnya dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan mencubitnya gemas.

Tuhan rasanya aku ingin menguburkan diriku di tumpukan uang saat ini juga saat tangan kotornya yang bercampur liur menyentuh pipi mulusku dan mencubitnya gemas seakan aku yeoja kecil nan imut. Ah harga diriku seakan jatuh ke level terendah saat ini.

"Kau cantik dan aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu uke ku" ucap si makhluk hemafrodit sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan melangkahkan kaki pendeknya keluar kelas meninggalkanku dan orang-orang yang masih terpaku melihat adegan nista tadi.

"Hyung gwenchana ?"

Pertanyaan Junsu seakan melemparku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku untuk beranjak pergi ke halaman belakang kampus yang sepi untuk menenangkan diriku.

Tak kupedulikan teriakan Junsu yang memanggilku karena roh ku melayang entah kemana akibat kejadian memalukan dengan makhluk hemafrodit tadi.

Sampai di halaman belakang kampus yang memang selalu sepi, aku duduk di bawah pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favoritku menenangkan diri dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasku agar melupakan kejadian tadi namun entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit.

Terutama dengan rasa lengket yang masih terasa di pipiku.

Dengan sedikit bergetar, aku mengambil smartphone dari dalam tasku lalu menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa kuandalkan saat aku galau. Orang yang telah diberkati oleh Tuhan dengan anugerah tak terkira karena memiliki anak setampan diriku.

Beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya terdengar sapaan dari seberang telfon sana membuatku menengok ke kanan dan kiri dan setelah dipastikan keadaan aman tak ada siapapun akupun mulai menangis meraung-raung.

Bagaimanapun aku harus menjaga image tampan luar biasa serta manly yang melekat dalam diriku yang sempurna ini. Apa kata orang coba kalau namja manly sepertiku ketahuan menangis meraung-raung, ah... membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup.

"Eommmaa Hwaaa ..."

.

.

**Jaejoong POV END**

**.**

**.**

Pesta pernikahan sederhana itu berlangsung sangat khidmat. Dilangsungkan di sebuah gereja kecil namun indah yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul yang berbukit membuat siapapun akan terpesona akan keindahannya.

Acara pengucapan sumpah janji suami istri bagi kedua mempelai berlangsung lancar walaupun tak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya lancar karena kini kedua mempelai yang bergender sama itu saling menatap horror satu sama lain saat pendeta mempersilahkan mereka untuk berciuman.

"Yak shirro ! aku tak sudi berciuman dengan beruang mesum berbadan kuli bangunan seperti dia" teriak salah satu mempelai yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata sambil berkacak pinggang membuat pasangannya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau fikir aku sudi berciuman dengan tiang listrik sepertimu Changmin-ah ? ciiih .."

Namja bernama Shim Changmin itu mengepalkan tangannya berharap bisa memukul wajah kecil yang kini memasang tampang angkuh milik seorang Jung Yunho yang baru beberapa menit lalu sah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Salahkan saja kedua orangtua mereka yang seenak jidat menjodohkan keduanya hanya karena eomma mereka mempercayai ramalan konyol seorang kakek tua pedagang sayur di pasar yang bilang kalau hidup mereka akan lebih panjang kalau mereka menikahkan kedua anak mereka tahun ini.

Korbannya, tentu saja Changmin dan Yunho karena sialnya Changmin merupakan anak tunggal di keluarganya sedangkan Yunho walaupun dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan tapi adiknya baru duduk di bangku kuliah dan mengancam kedua orangtuanya akan mengadukan mereka ke komnas perlindungan anak bila memaksanya untuk menikah.

Aigoo, anak jaman sekarang =,=

Dengan terpaksa karena disertai ancaman-ancaman mengerikan yang dilemparkan Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Shim, kedua namja berjiwa seme sejati itu dinikahkan walaupun upacaranya diadakan sederhana dan hanya diketahui keluarga dekat atas permintaan Yunho dan Changmin.

Dan bila menilik sejarah bagaimana mereka bisa menikah, pantas saja rasanya bila kedua namja itu kini saling cibir tanpa sadar mereka masih berdiri di depan altar dan dilihat banyak orang.

"Kau fikir aku sudi mencium bibir jelekmu itu hah ? dalam mimpimu saja tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat"

"Bibirku jelek ? berkaca sana, kau fikir bibirmu seksi ? masih lebih seksi juga pantat eommaku"

PLAK

PLAK

Sebuah tangan mendarat di belakang kepala kedua namja yang masih sibuk meributkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu. Keduanya mengusap kepala masing-masing yang kini berdenyut sakit dan terdiam saat melihat kedua eomma mereka sudah berdiri dengan tatapan horror di depan keduanya.

"YAK apa susahnya sih berciuman ? kalian sekarang sudah menikah jadi wajar jika kalian berciuman" omel Mrs. Shim kesal melihat kelakuan childish anak dan menantunya.

"Dan jangan bawa-bawa pantat seksi eomma dalam hal ini Yunho-ah. Ayo cepat kalian berciuman kalau tidak kalian tahu konsekuensinya kan ?"

Yunho menatap horror sang eomma yang kembali menebarkan ancaman mautnya, ancaman yang sama dengan yang digunakannya saat memaksa Yunho untuk menikah dengan Changmin yaitu membuang boneka bambi kesayangannya.

Yah siapa yang menyangka namja se manly Yunho yang disegani ribuan karyawan dan relasi bisnis perusahaannya takut pada ancaman kekanakan seperti itu tapi itulah kenyataannya, Yunho sangat menyayangi boneka kucelnya itu lebih dari apapun karena boneka itu pemberian dari halmoninya yang sudah meninggal.

Sementara Changmin juga tak kalah tertindasnya saat sang eomma juga melayangkan tatapan penuh ancaman padanya. Ancaman untuk memblokir semua kartu kredit dan ATM yang berarti tak ada jatah makanan yang merupakan kekasih sejatinya.

Dengan malas dan tampang tersiksa seperti tampang anak kecil yang disiksa ibu tirinya, kedua namja manly itu saling berhadapan dan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk saling menempelkan bibir walaupun harus menahan mual yang lumayan parah.

Perlahan namun pasti keduanya saling mendekat sampai akhirnya kedua eomma mereka kesal karena kedua putra mereka yang pabo itu sangat lambat lalu berinisiatif untuk mendorong kepala keduanya hingga mereka berciuman.

Kedua yeoja peruh baya itu tertawa senang melihat scene yang selama ini mereka idamkan akhirnya terjadi juga sementara sang korban pemaksaan sibuk menghapus jejak bibir pasangannya sambil merutuki nasib sial yang menimpa mereka.

Mereka seolah melupakan pendeta yang masih berada di tempatnya sambil melongo parah melihat kelakuan kedua ahjumma yang dianggapnya aneh itu sementara para tamu, ah mereka bahkan tak berkedip melihat kelakuan empat orang aneh itu.

Sementara Mr. Jung dan Mr. Shim, jangan tanyakan keduanya karena mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa melihat kelakuan pendamping hidup mereka yang memang terkadang anehnya di luar nalar.

"Akhirnya impianku untuk melihat putraku bahagia tercapai sudah" ucap Mrs. Jung penuh haru membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Eomma aku lelah, bolehkah aku pulang dan beristirahat ?" tanya Changmin yang dibalas pekikan senang oleh sang eomma.

"Aigoo kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bermesraan bersama suamimu nde ? baiklah, eomma sudah menyiapkan apartement untuk tempat tinggal kalian. Pak Jang akan mengantar kalian kesana"

"MWO ?!" koor sepasang penganin baru itu kompak karena tak menyangka dengan rencana orangtua mereka. Keduanya berfikir mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah menikah tapi ternyata lagi-lagi takdir belum berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

**** CHANGFOOD IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Changmin terduduk di pinggiran California King bed yang berada di apartement baru mereka. Dengan kamar bernuansa merah dan mawar yang bertebaran di atas tempat tidur membuat setiap pengantin baru pasti merasakan hasrat yang menggebu untuk segera melewati malam pertama mereka.

Tapi tampaknya itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua manusia yang sibuk bergelut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Bohong kalau mereka bilang tak memiliki hasrat untuk bercinta dan menyalurkan nafsu apalagi mereka berada dalam ikatan pernikahan yang merupakan hal wajar untuk melakukan sex walaupun tidak didasari rasa cinta.

Namun pokok permasalahannya adalah status keduanya yang sama-sama pemimpin alias seme dalam suatu hubungan membuat keduanya bingung menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pihak penerima atau uke.

Yunho ? dengan wajah dan postur se manly dia pasti siapapun bisa melihat kalau Yunho adalah seme sejati dan horror bila membayangkan dirinya dijebol dan bukan menjebol.

Atau

Changmin ? Tinggi badanya yang lebih tinggi dari Yunho walaupun hanya beberapa centi sedikit aneh bila dijadikan uke lagipula di balik wajah kekanakannya ada aura pemimpin dan pendominasi yang kuat. Membayangkan Changmin menjadi uke lebih horror dari membayangkan seorang yeoja berbadan tegap dan berkumis tebal.

"Aku haus" Yunho mencoba memecah keheningan diantara keduanya dengan berdiri dan menuangkan segelas air putih dari gelas pitcher yang berada di meja kamar tersebut.

Changmin yang juga merasa kerongkongannya kering lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho hingga mencairkan sedikit ketegangan di antara dua namja beda usia tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi begini" ucap Changmin sambil melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur karena lelah diikuti oleh Yunho yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sama sepertiku, aku juga tak pernah bermimpi terjebak di pernikahan konyol ini"

"Entahlah aku tak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran eommaku saat menikahkanku denganmu tapi yang pasti dia sudah gila"

Keduanya tertawa, sedikit mengurangi rasa miris dalam hati masing-masing karena harus terjebak dalam ikatan pernikahan dengan orang yang tak mereka cintai.

Sebenarnya Yunho dan Changmin bukan orang asing bagi satu sama lain, mereka saling mengenal sejak Yunho duduk di Senior High School sementara Changmin yang umurnya terpaut 4 tahun dengan Yunho duduk di Junior High School.

Mereka sering bertengkar namun saling menjaga dan menyayangi seperti hyung dan dongsaeng pada umunya tapi perjodohan ini benar-benar tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat mereka yang memang dilahirkan dengan status seme sejati.

"Kau tahu hyung, sebenarnya aku memiliki seseorang yang kusukai dari dulu tapi tampaknya kini aku harus mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam"

"Kalau kau masih menyukainya kejar saja, jangan hiraukan aku karena aku tak terganggu sama sekali" ucap Yunho sedikit lega mendengar Changmin memiliki orang yang disukai karena itu artinya jalan perceraian suatu saat terbuka lebar untuk mereka.

Karena sampai kapanpun Yunho hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai dongsaengnya, tidak lebih.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, jujur saja aku tak peduli perasaanmu. Aku tak akan mengejarnya karena dia takkan mau denganku kalau tahu aku sudah menikah denganmu hyung"

"Tinggal rahasiakan saja lagipula akupun akan mencari cinta sejatiku sendiri, siapa tahu orangtua kita setuju kita bercerai kalau kita memiliki pasangan masing-masing"

Changmin terdiam meresapi ucapan Yunho, namja jangkung itu membenarkan perkataan Yunho dalam hatinya. Ah siapa tahu dengan memiliki kekasih dia akan bisa terbebas dari pernikahan konyol ini.

Lagipula sampai beruang dan gajah menikah lalu melahirkan anak tiang listrik pun kemungkinan Changmin untuk mencintai Yunho hanya 0,0001% itupun bisa berakibat serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Kedua namja itu kembali terdiam hingga tak berapa lama mereka merasa sedikit kepanasan padahal AC di kamar itu sudah menyala dengan maksimal. Changmin mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman di tempat tidur sementara Yunho sibuk mengipasi badannya dengan kedua tangan yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh apapun.

Tahukah kalian bahwa kalian sedang kembali menjadi korban kelakuan bejat kedua eomma kalian yang kali ini menambahkan 'sesuatu' pada minuman yang barusan kalian minum ?

Rupanya kedua seme itu belum belajar dari pengalaman .

Changmin terus menggeliat resah sambil sesekali menyentuh juniornya yang kini sudah hampir menegang sempurna saat telinganya menangkap sebuah desahan lirih yang berasal dari namja yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Penasaran, namja pemakan segala itu mendudukan tubuhnya lalu mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan pasangan hidup barunya dan mata sipitnya terbelalak saat melihat Yunho kini tengah asik mengocok Juniornya sendiri sambil merem melek.

"Yah Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" Teriakan 7 oktaf Changmin menggema di seluruh kamar dan membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya lalu memandang sang pelaku pengerusakan moment indahnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Bisakah kau sumpal mulut berisikmu itu Shim Changmin ? kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja keras hah ?"

"Carilah tempat lain untuk 'bekerja', kau menodai mata polosku Jung"

Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal namun tak lama sebuah smirk tercetak jelas di bibir seksinya membuat sang evil sebenarnya merinding geli melihat gelagat Yunho yang kini sudah memasukan lagi juniornya ke dalam celana dan mendekati Changmin perlahan-lahan hingga membuat Changmin ketakutan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah ? jangan mendekat atau kupotong Juniormu lalu ku umpankan pada mandoong-i" ancam Changmin yang kini menempel ketakutan di kepala tempat tidur sementara Yunho terus merangkak mendekatinya.

"Changmin-ah, ini kan malam pertama kita jadi kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri dan melayaniku arraseo ?"

Changmin membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar suara Yunho yang kini mendesah-desah bagaikan ikan koi kekurangan air. Ketakutannya hilang dan berganti kekesalan mendengar ucapan Yunho yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

DUAGH ..

Yunho terpekik sambil memegangi kepalanya saat Changmin membenturkan kepala mereka dan tentu saja dalam hal ini Yunho kalah kalau mengingat betapa lebatnya rambut namja jangkung yang kini menyeringai puas ke arah Yunho.

"Kau gila hah ? bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak ?" teriak Yunho murka, kesabarannya sudah habis kini.

"Salah sendiri kau berniat berbuat mesum padaku"

"Memangnya dimana letak kesalahannya seorang suami minta jatah pada istrinya ?"

"Salahnya adalah karena aku disini berperan sebagai suamimu dan kau istriku jadi aku yang harus memasukimu !"

Ucapan Changmin membuat tawa Yunho seketika menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar mereka. Namja bermata musang itu membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang istri yang tentu saja setiap malam harus dibobol, pagi" menyiapkan sarapan dan juga mengandung anak mereka.

Hei, dia tidak punya rahim asal kalian tahu dan membayangkan seorang Jung Yunho hamil dan memakai baju ibu hamil akan membuat kiamat datang 2000 tahun lebih cepat.

"Obat gilamu habis Changmin-ah ? bagaimana kau bisa membayangkan hal senista itu ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Siapapun tahu dalam hubungan ini akulah seme nya dan sekarang aku harus menuntaskan hasratku dan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri tentu saja membantuku menuntaskannya"

"Shiroo !"

"Ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan Changmin-ah lagipula kulihat milikmu juga sudah menegang sekarang" ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Changmin kembali bergidik ngeri dan hendak kabur tapi Yunho segera menangkap kaki panjangnya hingga namja itu tak bisa berkutik.

Ah nampaknya malam itu akan terjadi pertempuran hebat antara dua seme tersebut.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Junsu menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang memasang wajah nista senista-nistanya, mata bulatnya mengerjap heran saat sang sahabat yang dikenal sebagai monster food bahkan tak menyentuh makan siangnya sedikitpun.

Pagi itu Changmin, sahabatnya dan Jaejoong datang dan masuk kelas dengan tertatih menimbulakan kekhawatiran Junsu karena setelah hampir seminggu namja jangkung itu tidak masuk kuliah dan sekalinya masuk jalannya terseok-seok sambil sesekali memegangi pantat ratanya.

Wajahnya pun tak kalah mendung dari ahjumma-ahjumma yang tidak diberi uang belanja oleh suaminya hingga menimbulkan kecurigaan dari namja imut yang kadang sangat pintar namun lebih banyak bodohnya itu.

Seperti siang itu Junsu mencoba mengintrogasi Changmin tentang penyebab jalan anehnya namun namja berbibir lebar itu enggan membuka suaranya dan hanya menggeleng pelan menyatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi sesungguhnya Changmin memang tidak baik-baik saja, bayangan saat Yunho ingin me rape nya tadi malam terus berkelebat di fikirannya walaupun untungnya Changmin tak sengaja menendang Junior Yunho hingga namja itu kesakitan dan Changmin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk melarikan diri tapi malang dia terpeleset dan pantat ratanya terhempas keras ke lantai kamar mandi.

Changmin merenung bukan karena trauma tapi dia sedikit ketakutan sekarang karena boleh saja tadi malam dia selamat tapi malam berikutnya, hole perawannya dalam bahaya besar.

Changmin terus melayang dalam day dreamingnya hingga tak menyadari kalau satu lagi sahabat baiknya baru saja memasuki kantin dengan wajah tak kalah kusut dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya hingga membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu hyung dan lepaskan kacamata hitammu itu, demi tuhan Jae hyung kita di dalam ruangan sekarang" ucap Junsu sambil memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan ajaib sahabatnya yang siang-siang begini memakai matel super tebal berwarna hitam, syal dan kacamata hitam.

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan ucapan Junsu, namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kenan seperti mencari sesuatu lalu setelah dirasa aman diapun melepaskan semua outfitnya yang jujur saja membuat dirinya kegerahan.

"Kau sedang main roleplayer menjadi detektif hyung ?"

"Ani Junchan, aku sedang menghindari makhluk hemafrodit bernama ember yang kemarin mengajakku kencan. Demi tuhan jelas-jelas aku tampan dan manly tapi dia malah bilang aku cantik, sepertinya mata makhluk itu bermasalah" cerocos Jaejoong lalu meneguk cola milik Changmin yang fokus mendengar ocehan sahabat cantiknya itu.

'_Jelas-jelas dia memang cantik tapi tak mau mengakui, rasa-rasanya Jae hyung yang harus memeriksa matanya' ucap Changmin dan Junsu dalam hati._

"Amber hyung bukan ember" ucap Junsu membenarkan.

"Yah whateverlah, pokoknya makhluk hemafrodit itu sudah menghancurkan hari-hariku yang damai"

Changmin hanya terdiam tak mngerti arah pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya bahkan mungkin Jaejoong tak menyadari keberadaannya karena sedetik kemudian namja cantik yang sekarang sibuk mengunyah kentang goreng itu terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Oh Changmin-ah sejak kapan kau berada disini ? kenapa aku tak melihatmu ?"

"Aku berada disini jauh sebelum dirimu datang Jae hyung"

Jaejoong manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Changmin namun mulutnya masih tetap mengunyah makanan ringan yang berada di hadapannya. Hening, ketiganya larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Changmin menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Namja berbibir tipis itu terbelalak saat melihat makanannya, kekasih sejatinya serta hidup matinya kini sudah ludes di tangan Jaejoong.

"Yak hyung kembalikan makananku" teriak Changmin dengan suara full power membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga tersedak .

.

.

Sebuah Audi hitam terparkir di tempat parkir universitas elit di Korea itu. Sang pemilik mobil, Jung Yunho kini tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan setelan jas rapi yang membuatnya tampak gagah dan mempesona hingga membuat banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Namja tampan itu lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya sambil menggenggam sebuah map berisi kertas yang ternyata tugas milik sang istri yang tertinggal dan dengan kurang ajarnya menyuruh Yunho mengantarkan tugasnya itu ke kampus padahal Yunho ada rapat penting dengan staff perencanaan perusahaan hari ini.

Kalau bukan karena Changmin mengancam akan memotong Junior Yunho diam-diam saat Yunho tidur pasti CEO muda itu malas memenuhi perintah Changmin yang menyebalkan itu.

Dengan langkah lebar, Yunho berusaha mencari Changmin yang tak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya. Yunho merutuki nasib sialnya karena ternyata kampus Changmin jauh lebih besar dari yang dia duga hingga kini dia tersesat entah dimana.

Beberapa kali Yunho mencoba bertanya pada mahasiswi yang kebetulan dilewatinya tapi mereka tak pernah memberi jawaban pasti dan malah tertegun seperti orang idiot saat melihat figur sempurna Yunho.

Dan kini namja bermata musang itu tersesat di sebuah lorong yang sepi yang entah dimana. Yunho baru saja akan berbalik saat mata musangnya menangkap sebuah siluet figur yeoja yang sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di sisi lorong panjang tersebut.

Yeoja itu terlihat bersinar dengan outfit serba putih dan rambut hitam pendek dan dari samping pun terlihat jelas betapa sempurna nya wajah yang tuhan anugerahkan kapada yeoja tersebut hingga membuat dada Yunho terasa sedikit sesak.

Sekelebat terlintas ketakutan dalam diri Yunho kalau yeoja yang dilihatnya itu adalah hantu tapi mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini. Penasaran, Yunho pun menghampiri yeoja tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Yunho menatap yeoja yang mambuatnya merasakan debaran kencang itu dengan pandangan mesum membuat sang objek merasa terganggu dan menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengerutkan kening mulusnya melihat seorang namja dengan tampang idiot sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum tingkat dewa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?" tanya orang itu ketus. Yunho masih tersenyum idiot dan mulai merayu yeoja itu.

"Agasshi apa kau bidadari dari surga ? karena bahkan kecantikanmu melebihi kecantikan seorang dewi"

Sang objek rayuan maut Yunho hanya terdiam namun kemudian sadar kalau namja di depannya baru saja memanggilnya dengan dua kata yang paling dia benci selama hidupnya, agasshi dan cantik.

Karena bagaimanapun sang objek yang sedari tadi disangka adalah seorang yeoja oleh Yunho adalah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang bersembunyi kembali dari makhluk hemafrodit namun tampaknya lepas dari kandang buaya dia masuk ke kandang beruang.

Lebih tepatnya beruang mesum.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat Yunho kini mulai berani mengelus-elus paha mulusnya yang tertutup celana jeans putih ketat. Belum pernah dia dilecehkan seperti ini dan harga dirinya sebagai namja tampan dan manly serasa diinjak-injak kini.

BUAAGGH

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Yunho hingga namja 24 tahun itu terjengkang dari tempat duduknya namun anehnya senyuman mesum miliknya masih tercetak jelas di wajah kecil namja bermata musang itu.

Sang pelaku pemukulan, Kim Jaejoong lalu berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri di hadapan Yunho dan menatap Yunho dengan amarah membara di wajah can - ehem tampannya.

"Dasar namja mesum, awas saja kau berani menampakan wajah jelekmu lagi di hadapanku maka kupastikan dirimu akan tinggal sejarah" ucap Jaejoong galak " dan satu lagi aku namja jadi jangan panggil aku agasshi atau cantik karena ku ini tampan"

Sambil menghentakan kakinya, Jaejoong berlalu meninggalkan Yunho yang kini masih tersenyum sendiri dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dadanya yang kini berdetak kencang tak terkendali.

Love at first sight eoh ?

"Akan kupastikan kau akan segera jadi milikku cantik, kau tunggu saja .hahaha ..."

Yunho terus tertawa kencang hingga membuat Junsu yang hendak melewati lorong bagian kampus yang memang terkenal angker itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit dengan gaya bebek galau karena menganggap tawa Yunho adalah tawa hantu mesum penunggu kampus.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Updatenya bakalan slow but not sure kapannya .hehe ..

So, Mind to Review ?


End file.
